Doppelgänger
Doppelgängers are a race of shape-shifting demons that live in Hell that are capable of taking on the appearance of any other living being. Appearance Doppelgängers are capable of transforming into their true physical appearance. They are capable of transforming into Kaiju such as Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan and King Ghidorah. Strangely, they are even capable of mimicking the appearances of creatures that haven't been created or born yet just as Rodan, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. Due to their shape shifting nature, their true appearance is fairly unknown or rather their true appearance is rather vague. However, in the case of the Godzilla Doppelgänger, we do see a sort of semi-true form. This form of the Doppelgänger has many mouths on the front of the body and it has a large head with an almost boomerang-shaped chest and a large red eye. The Doppelgängers also have multiple tentacles with razor sharp tips and a set of extremely long, lanky arms. These arms also serve as a set of legs to support the body. It's true body is large and fleshy, with sections of the Doppelgänger's disguise being on top of the beast's actual body. Personality Doppelgängers, like most demons, seem to take enjoyment out of tormenting their victims. They also like to horrify and terrify their victims, as seen when the Godzilla Doppelgänger began to transform into its true form to attack Godzilla, shocking the King of the Monsters. However, they are not very bright as they fight amongst themselves, as seen when the Doppelgängers of King Ghidorah and Destoroyah battled amongst themselves whilst Godzilla was downed after a prolonged battle. History Just like the Hell they live in, the origins of the Doppelgängers are unknown. This is mainly due to the fact that they live in on a different plain of reality from the world of the living. Synopsis Hell Sub-Arc In 1954, Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destoryer and his soul was sent to the afterlife. After being sent from Limbo into Hell, Godzilla lands in an ice carven with a strange shape underneath the ice floor. Red energy emits from the ice and soon the shape emerges from the frozen ground. The creature is a Doppelgänger who has taken the form of one of Godzilla's future enemies: SpaceGodzilla. The SpaceGodzilla Doppelgänger walks towards Godzilla as Devils come forth from the ice stalagmites and also making their way towards Godzilla, chanting "Welcome to Hell". As Godzilla is restrained within the grasp of a giant ice hand, the Doppelgänger forces Godzilla's jaws open to allow the Devils to fly down Godzilla's throat to devour his heart. However, the Angles break through the ceiling to aid Godzilla, in the hopes of having him serve Heaven. After several Angles enter Godzilla's body and gift him a heavenly glow, the SpaceGodzilla Doppelgänger fires its Corona Beam at Godzilla, but the attack deflects of Godzilla's body. As Godzilla keeps moving forward, the Corona Beam keeps deflecting onto the SpaceGodzilla Doppelgänger, the crystals its shoulder soon shatter and the demon so explodes into pieces. After Godzilla exits ice cave and makes his way through the Badlands of Hell, the Monster King is soon engulfed by a storm cloud of human souls. As the cloud circles around Godzilla, Godzilla is soon confronted by another Doppelgänger: A scarred version of himself. The scarred double remains motionless and Godzilla comes closer to its and investigates. However, once Godzilla is close enough, another eye opens with in the clone's eye and it begins to transform. The Godzilla Doppelgänger begins to morph into a beast of tentacles and teeth, parts of it body moving around as flesh and fangs begin to expose themselves and a new set of extremely long arms appear. The Doppelgänger's tentacles head towards Godzilla and begin to wrap around Godzilla, lifting him up into the air and then slamming into the ground multiple times. As Godzilla is lifted up again, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath which slices through the tentacles and frees himself from the demons grasp, causing him to fall on top off the Doppelgänger. Godzilla begin hurl punches on the demonic beast but the Doppelgänger pushes Godzilla away with its long arms. As it gets back up, it expands it jaws into a gigantic maw and its tentacles wrap around Godzilla, pulling him towards its mouth to devour him. However, Godzilla charges into demon's mouth and as he is almost swallowed whole, Godzilla uses his Nuclear Pulse Blast to destroy the Doppelgänger from inside out. Later after the defeat of his own Doppelgänger, Godzilla continued on his journey through the depths of Hell. As he ventures nears some ruins in a volcanic area, he is targeted by another Doppelgänger in form of one of his future allies: Rodan. The Demon Rodan charges towards Godzilla, who spots it and fires it his Atomic Breath at it but doges with a U-turn. The Rodan Doppelgänger comes back around to attack Godzilla but the saurian swings his tail and whacks the demon out of the sky, defeating it. After Godzilla enters into an ice cavern, another Doppelgänger frozen in the ice begins to awaken. The frozen Doppelgänger took the form of another of Godzilla future allies: Anguirus. The two titans battle and the Demon Anguirus bites on Godzilla's arms but Godzilla throws the demon into the wall of the cavern, taking down the Doppelgänger. The ice of the cavern begins to melt and the water sends Godzilla into a raging sea. As Godzilla continues through the stormy sea and is soon confronted by another Doppelgänger of a future ally: Varan. The two monsters clash in the water but after blast from Godzilla's Atomic Breath sends the Demon Varan into retreat. As a bright light appears in the sky, Godzilla is soon confronted by another Doppelgänger but own that took the form of a future enemy: King Ghidorah. As a whirlpool forms in the sea and the Demon King Ghidorah fires its Gravity Bolts at Godzilla sending him into the whirlpool. The whirlpool transports Godzilla into another location: A desolate Tokyo surrounded by a great wall. Godzilla is confronted by the King Ghidorah Doppelgänger and as well as another Doppelgänger in the form of another future enemy of Godzilla: Destoroyah. A battle occurs and Godzilla managed to defeat both Doppelgängers, but as Godzilla attempts to leave, the Demon Ghidorah and Demon Destoroyah to reawaken with their wounds healing and regenerating. The two demons fire their beam attacks at Godzilla who counters with his Atomic Breath. The Atomic Beam his the Demon Ghidorah but strikes the Demon Destoroyah. The Ghidorah Doppelgänger lunges at Godzilla who throws the demon into a building, however the Demon Destoroyah recovers and transforms into a Flying Form to strike Godzilla from behind. Godzilla is sent crashing into a building and as he gets back up, the Demon King Ghidorah begins to chase after him, causing him to retreat near some buildings. As the King Ghidorah Doppelgänger, chases Godzilla it crashes through building to get to him but he looses him. Godzilla soon ambushes the demon and hits the clone's middle head with his Atomic Beam. Angered, the Doppelgänger uses its side heads to bite and grab Godzilla by the should as he lifts him into the air before dropping him, implying Godzilla on top of Tokyo Tower. The supposedly dead Godzilla reawakens and manages to remove himself off the Tokyo Tower. As Godzilla attempt to break through the wall surrounding the city, the Demon Destoroyah knocks him away but Godzilla blasts the Doppelgänger away. When it disappears, Godzilla is left confused but the Destoroyah Doppelgänger transforms into its smaller forms to decapitate Godzilla from behind. Surprisingly Godzilla isn't killed and his head grows back. As he looks at the decapitated head in confusion, his is attacked and defeat by the Demon King Ghidorah. Both demons battle and kill Godzilla multiple times, resurrecting him each time to but him through torture. Soon the two demons loose interst in Godzilla and battle among themselves, blasting each other with their energy attack and the Demon Destoroyah stabbing the Ghidorah Doppelgänger in the chest with its horn. However, the two soon spot Godzilla who it attempting to break through the wall with his Atomic Beam, and the two beams charge at him and fire their beam attacks at the back of his head. As soon as Godzilla feels the attack hit his head, he ducks as he continues firing his beam at the wall but this time the demons' attacks also strike the wall. This was part of Godzilla's plan of breaking through the wall by breaking using the combined power of his own Atomic Breath and the Doppelgängers' Gravity Bolts and Oxygen Destroyer. A soon as the wall collapses, Godzilla roars with victory and the two Doppelgängers and the city begins to disintegrate into dust, leaving Godzilla in white. Abilities Shape-Shifting: Doppelgängers are capable of transforming their appearance into that of any other creature. These demons are even capable of transforming into creatures that have set to be created or born until at somepoint in the future such as Rodan, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. Power Mimic: When a Doppelgängers has transformed into a different creature, they are capable of mimicking the powers and abilities of said creature such as the energy attacks of SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah and King Ghidorah. Future Sight: Doppelgängers posses a form of future sight, being able to see slightly into the future. It is this ability that allows them to transform into creatures that are yet to be born or created. Immense Strength: In their disguised forms, Doppelgängers can revival the strength of the creature they are mimicking but in their true forms, they still posses great strength. Having long tentacles with razor-like tips, they are capable of grabbing an opponent as big as Godzilla and lifting him into the air. Category:Kaiju Category:Demons